Indicia readers, such as barcode readers, are widely used by businesses to supplant manual entry of data into information systems. Such indicia readers have proven particularly useful, for example, in managing inventory because of the relative speed and accuracy with which information like product numbers can be entered.
Indicia readers typically include a processor that executes software (e.g., firmware). The software contains the instructions that permit the indicia reader to scan indicia. In general, the software can be modified or replaced when it is desirable to add to or alter the functionality of the indicia reader. For example, a user of an indicia reader may desire to increase the volume of the scan indicator signal (e.g., due to a noisy environment), or to increase the brightness of the scan line (e.g., to make the scan line more visible). In addition, the manufacturer of the indicia reader may release updates to the software to improve its functionality.
There traditionally have been two primary ways of configuring an indicia reader and/or updating its software. The indicia reader may be connected to another computer device (e.g., a laptop computer) that is capable of receiving configuration commands and/or software upgrades and transmitting them to the indicia reader (e.g., via a USB connection). Another common method of configuring the indicia reader is by scanning configuration indicia (e.g., configuration barcodes). Indicia readers are typically designed to read these configuration indicia and adjust their configuration settings accordingly. For example, scanning a particular configuration barcode may cause the indicia reader to enter presentation mode.
Connecting the indicia reader to another device and/or utilizing configuration indicia do permit configuration changes and software updates to indicia readers. Connecting a computer device to the indicia reader to achieve updating or configuration is not ideal because it requires significant time and expense to connect to and update each one of a business' entire collection of indicia readers. Similarly, utilizing configuration indicia to reconfigure an indicia reader is problematic because it requires training of personnel in how to use the configuration indicia, and it requires storage and widespread dissemination of all of the configuration indicia.
Therefore, a need exists for a system that allows indicia readers to be updated and/or reconfigured more quickly and more easily than can be done using traditional methods.